Tansy Vikary
Appearance Tansy is an attractive woman with long wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and a heart-shaped face. She has a slim, lithe build, with long legs, standing about 5'7". Greyscale scars cover her left arm, shoulder, and base of her neck. Biography Tansy was born to Leobald Vikary, brother to Reginald Vikary, Lord of Boar’s Hill. To the disappointment of her father, Tansy was born female and subsequently neglected by him. In her early childhood, the entire Vikary household doted on the Vikary heir, Jordan, born two years prior to Tansy. A sickly, but charismatic child, Jordan garnered all the family affection, while Tansy desperately acted out, craving attention. Tired of her antics, at the age of eight, Tansy’s father sent her to Southshield to serve as a lady-in-waiting to Lord Serry’s daughter, Elinor Serry. Tragedy struck after a year at Southshield when an unsavory Volantene merchant attempted to abduct Tansy and Elinor. Although they managed to escape, scars from the merchant’s scratches soon turn flaky and a mottled grey color. Lord Serry immediately sent for the best maesters to treat the girls, and could only watch helplessly as the greyscale spread up their arms, eventually covering their shoulders and neck. Tansy miraculously responded favorably to the treatments, deemed cured and noncontagious after a mere two years. Elinor was not so fortunate, remaining bedridden while the greyscale continued to spread. Tansy learned from the maester how to prepare the treatments to care for her Lady, and showing promise in the art, the maester eagerly provided her an extensive education in alchemy. With Tansy in charge of Lady Elinor’s care, she found an innate gift for leadership, successfully delegating duties to the other handmaidens and servants, often inspiring them to complete even the most arduous tasks. In 355, Lord Serry’s men defended Southshield from Ironborn raiders, capturing thirteen-year old Harlon, a young Ironborn sailor. Harlon was placed in the care of the castle’s childless master-of-arms, encountering Tansy. It was love at first sight for Harlon, who doggedly followed Tansy around the castle, regaling her with stories of the Ironborn and their ways. Though Tansy was indifferent to Harlon’s affections, she became increasingly intrigued by the Ironborn culture of taking things by strength. Determined to develop that strength, she spent the next five years coercing Harlon into training her in wielding axes. Although her left arm and shoulder were left stiff and deformed by her battle with greyscale, she managed to develop a proficiency that nearly matched Harlon's with her right arm. In 360, Lady Elinor finally succumbed to her long battle with greyscale, releasing Tansy from her obligations. She experienced a chilly reception in her return to Boar’s Head. Her cousin Jordan had become knighted and married, but in her eyes he was still a sickly child, unworthy of being the Vikary heir. Resentful and bitter, she resolved to one day take House Vikary the Iron way, biding her time for the right opportunity. Unknown to her, Harlon had abandoned House Serry to follow Tansy back to Boar’s Head, and found work with a blacksmith in a nearby village. Soon after her return, while secretly practicing with her axes in the forests near Boar’s head, she was set upon by bandits and managed to slay two of them before Harlon, who had been following her, came to her aid, helping her subdue the rest of the bandits. Discovering they were remnants from Arrec’s bandits of the Brand, she promised them lands for helping her overthrow House Vikary. In 362, Tansy unleashed her plot. Since her return from Southshield she had carefully crafted a meek, sickly persona, prudently exposing her greyscale scars as often as possible. This allowed her to get close enough to weaken Lord Reginald with a slow deadly poison while the bandits aggressively ravaged the Vikary lands, forcing Jordan to lead the assault against them. However, the bandits failed to slay Jordan and were routed. Her family still unaware of her treachery, Tansy sought consolation for her defeat in the arms of Harlon, sneaking out at night to visit him, and became pregnant before the year ended. Tansy secretly birthed a healthy boy, Balon, who was raised by Harlon in the village. She learned to successfully disguise herself to clandestinedly visit her son as often as possible. Motherhood softened her bitterness toward her family, but the remaining bandits grew restless for the rewards they were promised. She tried to appease them by leading nighttime raids throughout the Westerlands, but after seven years of inaction against House Vikary, the bandit leader Erryk kidnapped little Balon, to force Tansy to complete her original coup. In a panic after hearing the news of her son, Tansy flees Boar’s Head without pretext, just before Jordan leaves for Hornvale. Important Events *342: Tansy is born. *352: Tansy is sent to Southshield as handmaiden to Lady Elinor Serry *353: Tansy and Elinor contract greyscale. *355: Tansy is cured of the greyscale and takes charge of the care of Elinor. *355: Tansy meets Harlon. *360: Tansy returns to Boar’s Head after the death of Elinor. *360: Tansy plots with bandits to overthrow House Vikary. *362: Tansy’s rebellion fails. *363: Tansy gives birth to a son, Balon. *370: The bandits kidnap Balon. Tansy leaves Boar’s Head to rescue her son. Family House Vikary *{Lord Reginald Vikary} (b. 315, d. 362), Lord of Boar’s Head. Died from illness. *{Catelyn Brax} (b. 320, d. 340), his wife. Died from pneumonia after Jordan’s birth. **Lord Jordan Vikary (b. 340), their son. Current Lord of Boar’s Head. **Camila Lorch (b. 337), his wife. ***Alice Vikary (b. 356), his daughter. Twin to Byron. ***Byron Vikary (b. 356), his son. Twin to Alice. *Dareon Vikary (b. 317), second son of Lord Lymond. Castellan of Boar’s Head. **Ser Harmond Hill (b. 334), Dareon’s bastard son. Serves as captain of Boar’s Head’s guard. **Celia Hill (b. 337), Dareon’s bastard daughter. *Leobald Vikary (b. 318), third son of Lord Lymond. *Muriel Lydden (b. 322), his wife. **Alicent Vikary (b. 339), his daughter. **Tansy Vikary (b. 342), his second daughter. ***Balon (b. 363), her son. Supporting Characters *Harlon Pyke (b. 342) Strong, Tansy’s lover, father of Balon. *Erryk Flowers (b. 330) Agility, Bandit leader. *Mya (b. 350) Beauty, Vikary servant, loyal to Tansy. Category:House Vikary Category:Westerlander Category:Westerosi